


Their Deer Kingdom

by Aquatic_Batt



Category: Furries - Fandom, OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jut’s OCs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatic_Batt/pseuds/Aquatic_Batt
Summary: Chester is destined to lead the Deer Kingdom, but his wait for years is cut short when his half-sister murders his father. Heartbroken and not yet ready to be king, Chester must adapt to this sudden change in pace.Darcy is the assistant—and secretly, mate—of the queen of the Wolf Kingdom, Victoria. However, her kingdom is enduring a food shortage, and Victoria’s choices in reacting to the issue seem quite immoral.-this chapter is simply the introduction to the story, the backstory if you will. the official story will begin momentarily.
Kudos: 2





	Their Deer Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> ahh sorry for not uploading a chapter for Burned to Ashes, here’s something with my ocs?? I don’t know how far I’ll get with this is how long, but here’s the introduction. Ill try to write better I promise

It was like a bomb went off in the sky. Then, suddenly, the sun had disappeared.

Hundreds of years ago, the sun, without warning, had vanished. The earth immediately grew cold, and surviving quickly became a much more difficult task. Plants that were not used to being without the sun for longer than twenty hours began to wilt, shrivel, and die. Animals who thrived off of these plants for survival soon struggled as well.

The cold chilled everyone’s bones, killing the warm-adapted animals off quick. The loss of the sun was a devastating blow, and no one was quite sure if anyone could survive it.

Then, the ground dwellers started cooking up ideas. They suggested that maybe, just maybe, the animals could survive underground. Underneath the surface, if they had dug deep enough, it could be warmer, especially in thermal spots. There were plant-like entities that the herbivores could feast on that even glowed in the dark, and could help one see better if they were not yet adapted to seeing in the dark. And, if the animals chose spots near the edges of bodies of water, they could create a system for gathering water, which had now become ice due to the cold, and they could collect and share the substance, so long as they played their cards right.

So it was settled. The animals would live peacefully under the Earth’s surface in order to survive. Some animals collected seeds of the plants that were dying on the surface in case they could find a way to revive them. Unfortunately, they could not discover a way, and everyone relied on the plant-like entities instead.

Then, one day, it was discovered that the sun had returned.

Animals reported feeling warmer than usual underground, and the ice had somehow begun to melt, so they had decided to investigate the upper world. No one had been to the surface in at least a century, so everyone was afraid of what they might find. However, someone had finally worked up the courage, and tread to the surface.

A golden ball of fire poured light into the once dark land of the earth, heating up the surface. The discovery was shocking, and raised many questions: where had the sun gone, only to come back? Why did it leave? Why did it come back? What happened? Will it go away once more?

The most important question of all, however, was hardly even about the sun: what now?

Many of the animals decided they would return to the surface. It was where they originated, and they felt as though they could never really truly adapt to the underground world, and gladly decided to return to the surface world. Although, some decided it was best to stay under the surface, as it was where they belonged.

Many of the plants before the animals retreated under the surface had died out, and only a few of them survived. Fortunately, some of the seeds that had previously been collected were still properly preserved, so the animals had planted them, and over time, plants had once more covered the earth. Animals had taken over the planet, and lived without the fear of what would come tomorrow and how long they would survive until the freeze took over.

I hope you enjoyed this backstory. Because the story we will now be unveiling doesn’t have anything to do with it.

This isn’t going to be about how the animals adapted to their new world, or how they survived underground, or even how they discover what had happened in the first place. Those are stories for another day.

This is going to be about the aftermath. The results of all that had occurred.

After the animals rose again, they noticed something wasn’t quite right. It was as if something had disappeared.

Humanity had vanished.

Animal kind didn’t know what to do without the presence of humanity. They ruled the earth for countless years; yet now, they had the entire earth to themselves.

Although gone, humanity left a large footprint behind—many of their belongings still stayed behind as evidence of their existence, like buildings, clothes, and technology.

Most animals were reluctant to acknowledge the presence of these items, and decided it best to leave all that humanity had left behind. However, mammals quickly took advantage of the trinkets, and started to use them similarly to how humanity would have.

Over time, they had grown to be like humans, as well. They started to walk on two legs rather than four, and adopted similar cultures. Eventually, mammals became an entirely different entity, similar to humanity. They followed a completely different culture than that of the other animals, and even spoke a different language.

Because of their new place on earth, mammals made a pact to never eat fellow mammals anymore. Instead, they would eat all other animals, as they could not relate to them in the same way as they could each other.

That is the future in which our story will take place.

In a land where humanity’s Britain once was, kingdoms began to form between certain species, mainly the wolves and the deer. Although similar in practice, both kingdoms differ in terms of culture.

The deer are quite strict, and their leaders must be purebred. Sika deer took role as royalty, and now rule the kingdom. The king, queen, or ruler in general must be completely purebred, and have a likewise well-bred partner that they are able to reproduce more purebred children with for future generations.

The wolves, on the other hand, are far more laid back. Leaders do not necessarily have to be of a certain species, so long as they can properly lead their kingdom and properly assign a runner-up leader in case things may go sour.

These differences, as well as the heated past between deer and wolf, can lead to harsh hostilities, and cause lots of friction between both ends of the spectrum. And where there is tension, often times, there is war.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are excited!! the next chapter will probably be another summary chapter but I promise we’ll get into the actual action soon


End file.
